Tough Bonds
by Arsenal1886
Summary: After defeating Pain, Naruto learns of Sasuke joining Akatsuki. He decides it's time to break the bond between him and Saskue. He has the support of the Konoha 11 except for a pink haired kunoichi and reveals a secret no one knows. Naruto X Hana pairing.
1. Prologue

**Tough Bonds-Prologue**

Legend-

"Hello"-Regular Talk

'Hello'-Thoughts

"**Hello**"-Summon/Tailed Beast/Ninken talk

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**(Shadow Clone Jutsu)-Romaji(English)

**I do not own Naruto, I wish I did but I don't.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Hana<strong>_

Inuzuka Hana raced with her ninken companions, the Three Haimaru Brothers Fangu; Ashi; and Kegawa. On each head of the brothers and on Hana's shoulder were clones of the Godaime Hokage's summon Katsuyu. "Katsuyu-sama what's the situation in the village, why is this invader here?" Hana asked wanting to know what was going on, as all her mother Tsume, the clan head told her when the invasion started was to take all the dogs in the clan compound to the underground kennel.

"**It's the Akatsuki, they're here for Uzumaki-san**" stated the slug summon.

"Naruto?" Hana said questionably. She remembered the blonde haired genin who was her brother's Kiba friend. She started remembering details about him; he had three whiskers on each of his cheeks which she thought made him look cute and feral, was hyperactive, and had a love for the color orange and ramen. She secretly had been having a crush on him ever since he helped her get Akamaru back to normal after the ninken went on a rage from being infected by a bacteria a couple years ago. Then she remembered the most important fact about him, he was the jinchūriki for the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. "They want the Kyuubi?"

Katsuyu replied "**Hai … Nani? They're gone, no, Tsunade-sama says protect everyone in Konoha**" the slug summon started rambling.

Hana looked at the slug summon before she and the Haimaru brothers were enveloped by Katsuyu being protected from Pain's **Shinra Tensei **(Almighty Push). Moments later, Katsuyu returned to normal size and Hana notices that Konoha is destroyed; she then notices the giant crater as she is right at the edge. 'Konoha is gone' thought Hana sadly but, before she broke down and started crying. She notices a plume of smoke in the crater, dissipating, revealing Naruto on top of the toad summons. Her heart soared and she stuttered out "N..Naruto?" She began watching his battle against Pain watching in awe at how powerful he was.

As Naruto got ready his** Fūton: Rasenshuriken**(Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken), one of her ninken, Ashi said "**That fox boy is really powerful Hana, maybe you should become his mate before he's claimed**" with a sly grin.

"S…Shut up!" Hana said blushing a deep red.

"**I would listen to Ashi about claiming him before it's too late. It seems the Hyuuga heiress is coming close to the day she'll confess to him**" stated Kegawa.

"**I agree with Kegawa" **said the third Haimaru brother, Fangu.

The battle continued on, then she noticed Naruto on the ground pinned by the rods of Pain. She then notices Hinata being stabbed by Pain. "Oh no! Hinata!" yelled out Hana. She notices Naruto turning into his jinchūriki form. 'He's lost his cool!' She then notices Naruto pulling Pain out of the village, 'I want to help Hinata but, is the battle far away that we can help without being in danger'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Team Gai<strong>_

Team Gai came into Konoha seeing it destroyed. "Konoha, what happened?" Lee asked looking around. Then he notices Hinata lying on the ground bleeding in front of them "Hinata!" he screams. Team Gai rushed towards her.

"She's wounded, it's not fatal, but it may become fatal." Tenten said quickly.

"Tenten, Neji go find a medic to heal Hinata, quickly!" Gai ordered to his two students.

"Hai" both responded and quickly hopped away in search of a medic.

Tenten quickly jumped from piece to piece of rubble in search of a medic. She then saw Inuzuka Hana, 'Hana! She's a veterinarian, but she probably knows some basic healing jutsu for humans'. Tenten quickly yelled "Hana! Hinata's hurt, she needs a medic, can you help?"

Hana saw Tenten and replied "I'm limited in healing humans, but I'll see what I can do to help Hinata."

Tenten nodded and said "Alright, let's go" and the two kunoichi along with the Haimaru brothers leapt away and landed in front of Hinata, Gai, and Lee. "I've brought Hana-san to look at Hinata" Tenten stated.

"Hana? I thought she's a veterinarian?" Gai asked.

"Yes, I am, but I also have some knowledge in healing humans." Hana stated while looking over Hinata. She looked up shaking her head "The wound is too serious, you need a medic to heal her." Just after she said that, Neji; Sakura; Gamakichi holding Tsunade; and an ANBU arrived.

"I've got Sakura to help" Neji stated, and then he saw Hana. "Isn't Hana-san a veterinarian?" he asked confused.

"I know some human medical techniques, but this type of injury is for Sakura to handle." said Hana and looked at Sakura. Sakura nodded and went over to Hinata and began the process of healing the Hyuuga clan member.

"How did this happen?" Neji asked.

"**She was protecting Naruto who was pinned down by Pain, after seeing this happen to her, Naruto became enraged and turned into the 6-tail form.**" Katsuyu stated to Neji

'Six tails, this is bad.' Sakura thought while Neji asked why Hinata did this. 'Hinata … loves … Naruto' answering Neji's question in her head. Sakura continued healing Hinata as they stood anxiously to see if the kunoichi would be alright. Then Katsuyu stated something.

"**Naruto has suppressed the Kyuubi by himself and is now facing off with the last Pain**" is what the slug summon stated.

'He suppressed it himself?' thought Sakura.

"Lee! Let's go offer Naruto backup!" Gai yelled.

"Yosh!" cried Lee to his sensei.

"**You shouldn't do that. You'll just get in his way**" Katsuyu replied to them.

"But … this guy destroyed all of Konoha!" complained Lee.

"**Naruto has a plan. Let's have faith in him**" Katsuyu replied to them.

Lee just nodded as he put his faith in Naruto. 'Please be careful Naruto-kun' thought Hana as the group in the crater waited for more information. As they waited, Sakura finished healing Hinata as Hinata sat up.

"Thank you Sakura" the kunoichi said to Sakura.

"You shouldn't have done that Hinata …" as Sakura was about to continue she was interrupted by Katsuyu.

"**Naruto has defeated the sixth Pain**" Katsuyu stated as everyone looked at the slug in shock.

"He did it!" Lee yelled in exuberance.

"How is he? Is he injured?" Sakura asked quickly.

"**Other than slight exhaustion, he's fine**" replied the slug.

Hinata started tearing up and Hana felt happy on the inside as both kunoichi thought 'Naruto … thank Kami!'

"Where is Naruto now?" Gai asked the summon.

"Right now he is heading to confront the real Pain" Katsuyu stated to Gai.

"Nani? That's reckless! Gai! Let's go" Neji yelled to his sensei.

"Yosh!" replied Gai.

"**Please, Naruto asks you to respect his wishes. Put your faith in him**" Katsuyu told the two.

"All right, I guess we can respect his wishes for now." Neji muttered. The group then just waited to for Naruto to return.

* * *

><p><em>Later… <em>_**With the whole village**_

As the group in the crater waited for Naruto's return they soon saw green lights were falling from the sky and returned to dead bodies reviving them as Pain's **Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu **(Gedo: Art of Rinne Rebirth) took effect. Soon all of the villagers and shinobi were wondering what happened and the clones of Katsuyu began explaining from the beginning of Naruto's battle to where he confronted Pain and convinced him to believe in himself and what Pain did after Naruto convinced him. Soon all the villagers saw Naruto as the hero of the village.

Hana just smirked as she heard from the slug summon on what happened with Naruto and thought to herself 'Kaa-san would believe him to be a worthy mate for me, not sure about Kiba though'.

Soon the whole village was in a crowd as they saw Naruto arrive back with his sensei, Hatake Kakashi carrying him. They all started screaming that he was their hero and savior. Soon he was surrounded by the Konoha 11 praising him. Hana saw Sakura hit him on the head and hug him while Hinata was tearing up.

Hana looked at Naruto and thought about him and just thought about the two other girls 'I might have competition for Naruto-kun'.

Tsume saw this and smirked "So Hana-chan, how long have you had that crush on the Uzumaki boy?" she asked smirking.

"Nani? How did you know Kaa-san?" asked a bewildered Hana.

"I walked by your room about a year ago when you suddenly started saying 'Naruto-kun' in your sleep" Tsume replied smirking. "I accept you choosing him as your mate" Tsume also added.

Hana thought, 'Matte! Does that mean Kiba knows, huh? Kaa-san says she approves?' then asked "You do?" .

"Yes, I do. He's the village's savior; as well he deserves someone to love after living his whole life in solitude without anyone to love him." Tsume said to her daughter.

Hana thought 'All I need to do is to confess to him, but that will be tough.' Soon the crowd dispersed as everyone began the process to rebuild Konoha to it's former glory. None of them knew that for one blonde haired genin, this was just the beginning of the storm.

* * *

><p>(AN)

The names of the three Haimaru brothers are the Japanese equivalent of the english word.

So Fangu means Fang, Kegawa means Fur, and Ashi means Paw.

So review

Ja ne


	2. Finding a Defense

**Tough Bonds-Finding a Defense**

**(A/N) I wanted to get this chapter out earlier but with school as well as part of the chapter didn't end up how I wanted it to be. I promise to update sooner. Anyways, on with the story!**

Legend-

"Hello"-Regular Talk

'Hello'-Thoughts

****"**Hello**"-Summon/Tailed Beast/Ninken talk ****

****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**(Shadow Clone Jutsu)-Romaji(English) **

* * *

><p><strong><em>with Naruto<em>**

The sun rose on the day after the invasion by Pain. The village was destroyed, but Konoha would rebuild itself back to its former glory. Few people were awake already; one of them was the village's savior, Uzumaki Naruto. He was pondering about the events that took place yesterday, and what he would do in the future.

'Hinata told me she loves me, but really it's more of an admiration of the courage I have. Though I'm happy for her she did what she wanted to do. But, I don't think I can ever really love her back. Her father would never approve of me, even if I am the savior of this village. Anyways, I'm in love with her.' as Naruto began thinking of a certain Inuzuka. He had the crush on Hana since the day he met her, helping save her brother Kiba's dog, Akamaru from some strange bacteria or virus. He gave up on Sakura a long time before that during the academy as she was a lost hope, he just pretended to have an infatuation with her to be nice to her. He kept the act up after Sasuke left so she wouldn't feel sad. He still kept his promise to her as he saw Sasuke as a brother to him; he still wanted to bring him back. He then began thinking again.

'Saskue now has the Mangekyo Sharingan, which means he can use that black flame jutsu that Itachi used few years ago to escape Ero-sennin's trap. Those black flames are inextinguishable, so how do you protect yourself against it.' he thought.

"Ohayo, Naruto" said a voice interrupting the blonde's thoughts. He looked in the direction of the voice and saw his sensei.

"Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto replied along with a wave.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Kakashi asked his student.

"Just thinking, sensei can I ask you a question?" asked Naruto.

"Sure, go ahead." Kakashi replied while reading his favorite orange book.

"If Sasuke now has the Mangekyo Sharingan, he can use that same black flame jutsu that I saw Itachi use once. How would I be able to defend myself against it?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"That's a good question. Let's see I have one idea" as he started rummaging through his pockets and then pulled out a scroll with the kanji for elements on it. Naruto looked at the scroll confused. "This scroll lets you see what elements you have an affinity for, regardless if it senses a little bit of that element, the element's kanji will light up" Kakashi explained.

Naruto nodded in understanding and took the scroll from Kakashi and unrolled it. He put chakra into his hand and slammed it down in the middle of the scroll. The kanjis for wind and water lit up. "So sensei, what was your idea?" asked the blonde.

"I'll tell you later, I have to find someone to help me train you in Suiton change in chakra nature, plus I need to find a couple Suiton jutsu for you to learn. Maybe some Fūton jutsu as well" Kaskashi said to Naruto as he began to leave.

"Matte, sensei!" Naruto yelled getting the jonin's attention. "Can you also get the scroll on the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**(Flying Thunder God Technique)?" asked Naruto.

"Why Naruto?" Kakashi asked intrigued.

"I want to be able to use the technique my tou-san created" Naruto said.

"Matte, did you just say my sensei was your tou-san" Kakashi asked bewildered and then saw the resemblance.

"Yes, I did" Naruto said as Kakashi was muttering in disbelief.

"All right I'll see what I can do Naruto" Kakashi replied.

"Arigatou sensei" Naruto said to Kakakashi.

"Don't worry about it, it's the least I can do for Minato-sensei. But, will you be taking your father's last name?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I will, but that's after baa-chan wakes up from her coma. I'm planning to reveal it to my friends in a few days." Naruto said while wondering on his friend's reactions.

"Okay Naruto. Be at the lake at two o'clock." Kakashi said. Naruto just nodded "Ja ne" the jonin said as he leapt off to find some things for Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

Naruto was waiting at the lake when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Naruto!" said the voice. Naruto turned around to see his other team leader Yamato approaching him. "Senpai told me you're looking to master a second affinity, ne?" Naruto nodded.

"Ano, why are you here taichou?" Naruto asked.

"You need help mastering Suiton change in chakra nature?" Naruto nodded at Yamato's question. "Well, senpai asked me to help you" finished Yamato.

"Yosh, but where's sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Senpai was called away to do a mission by the council. But, he'll be back in two days. As well, he wanted me to give you these two scrolls." Yamato said as he handed Naruto the two scrolls.

Naruto opened up the first scroll and read the letter given to him.

_Naruto,_

_Sealed in this scroll are jutsu scrolls with jutsu I want you to master after you're done with mastering Sution change in chakra nature training. The jutsu are:_

**Suirō no Jutsu**(Water Prison Technique)

**Suiton: Teppōdama**(Water Release: Gunshot)

**Suiton: Mizurappa**(Water Release: Violent Water Wave)

**Suiton: Suijinheki**(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)

**Suiton: Suigadan** (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)

**Fūton: Daitoppa**(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

**Fūton: Atsugai**(Wind Release: Pressure Damage)

**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku**(Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)

**Fūton: Reppūshō**(Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm)

_-Kakashi_

Naruto finished looking at the scroll and threw it towards Yamato, "Those are jutsu sensei wants me to learn." Naruto said as Yamato caught the scroll and began looking at the jutsu Kakashi wanted Naruto to learn. Naruto unrolled the other scroll and began to look at it.

_Naruto,_

_In this scroll is the scroll on the __**Hiraishin **__and 200 time-space kunai for you to use to practice. Unfortunately, you'll have to put the seals on them. You'll learn that in the scroll, you can also mark people with the seal._

_-Kakashi_

Naruto rolled up the scroll and put it in his pouch. Yamato finished up reading the scroll thrown earlier by Naruto at him. He threw it back to Naruto who put it in his pouch as well. "That's a nice list of jutsu he wants to learn. Anyways, let's begin with the Suiton change in chakra nature training." Yamato said to the blonde.

"Naruto, listen up. Water flows freely, for example, when there's a rock in its way it will just flow around to get by. The same applies for shinobi; we can only control the flow of water with our chakra. Look." Yamato said as he took control of some water from the lake and slammed it against a tree causing the water to splash everywhere.

"The water does not cut through the tree but goes around it another way. Do you understand?" Yamato asked.

"Hai" Naruto replied.

"Okay, now make 500 clones and make them each take a leaf. But, instead of cutting them, you will be encasing them in water. Just be careful not to cut the leaves as you did when you were doing Fūton change in chakra nature training." Naruto nodded in understanding what Yamato told him. He quickly made the bunshins.

_Half hour later_

"KUSO!" a scream was heard around the lakeside. "I cut the leaf again!" was heard from a certain blonde. Naruto was struggling coating the leaves in water. Some of the bunshins were starting to have success, but most of them were still cutting the leaves.

"Taichou, do you have any hints to help me?" Naruto asked Yamato.

"Hmm, there is one. You can focus the Fūton chakra to a point away from your hands like your feet while focusing Suiton chakra to your hands." Yamato suggested.

"Arigatou Yamato-taichou" Naruto replied with relief. "You heard what he said, get to it!" Naruto ordered his clones. After a few hours Naruto was met with success as he was sucessfuly able to encase the leaves with water.

"Yosh, Naruto will finish up tomorrow." Yamato told Naruto.

Naruto nodded as Yamato left. After he was certain Yamato left, he sighed. 'What the hell is sensei's idea anyways? Isn't **Amaterasu**(Illuminating Heaven) inextinguishable?' Naruto thought as he left for his tent to get some food and rest.

On his way to his tent he ran into Sakura. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan."

"Ohayo, Naruto. Why do you seem tired." she asked her teammate.

"Oh, I was training with Yamato-taichou today." Naruto responded.

"Jeez you baka. Not even a day after you save the village, you're back training your butt off" she said while punching Naruto lightly on the shoulder.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan" he answered sheepishly.

"Whatever, see you later anyways." she said leaving with a wave.

"Yeah, you too." Naruto replied. He soon sighed afterwards, 'How long am I going to keep this act up that I like Sakura when I actually like Hana-chan. Even though, Kiba might be mad if he found out I liked his sister. Maybe I should end the act when I tell everyone who my father is.' Naruto thought as he headed for his tent.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em>

Naruto arrived at the lake in the morning, but didn't see Yamato anywhere. He then saw a note on the tree. He picked it up and saw it was addressed to him.

_Naruto,_

_Gomen, but I was told after we were finished training yesterday that I was appointed head of construction_. _So now we can't finish the training. You'll have to just finish the training with Kakashi-senpai when he comes back._

_-Yamato_

After Naruto finished reading the note he yelled out "KUSO!" He headed back to the tents to find something to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Hana<strong>_

As Hana just finished up with the clinic, she exited out the tent where the clinic was set up. She was in her shinobi clothes as she could be called out on a mission at any moment. She looked around and saw her crush, Uzumaki Naruto walking muttering something clearly looking angry. Her enhanced senses due to being an Inuzuka picked up what he was saying.

"Kuso, why does Yamato-taichou have to be named the head of construction? Now, I have to wait till sensei comes back to continue my training." was what she picked up. She decided to find out what was wrong.

"Ohayo, Naruto-san. What's wrong? You look angry" she said as she greeted her crush.

Naruto looked to see who greeted her. He saw his crush, Inuzuka Hana, she was wearing her chunin vest which was showing a bit of cleavage and biker shorts, and on her right arm was a flower tattoo. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail with two bangs falling down. On each cheek was a red fang, the classic Inuzuka clan marking. In Naruto's eyes, she was beautiful.

"Ohayo, Hana-san. It's just that Yamato-taichou got named head of construction. So now I have to wait for Kakashi-sensei to come back from his mission so I can finish my Suiton change in chakra nature training. Gomen, if I made you feel like you did something to me" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. So, you need help with Suiton change in chakra nature training. I can help" she offered. 'This way I can hopefully get close to him' she added in her mind.

'Hana-chan? Training me? My crush training me? My life couldn't get better' he thought. "S-Sure" Naruto answered.

'YOSH! I get to help Naruto-kun! Sheesh, I sound like a fan girl' she thought.

"Yosh, let's go to where you were training" she told Naruto.

As they started going to the lake, Naruto had a question. "Say, Hana-san, it's not heard of for members of clans to know elemental jutsu, how come you do?" Naruto asked her.

"Please Naruto, no formalities, just Hana" Naruto nodded in reply. "That's true, but if you take away their clan jutsu or advantage, those members of clans become vulnerable." Hana answered. "Say Naruto, Kiba said one day you're wind natured. How come you're learning Suiton ninjutsu?"

"I asked sensei a question about something. He said he had an idea and also said it required Suiton ninjutsu. He just never said what his idea was?" Naruto answered.

They quickly arrived at the lake. "So, Naruto how far are you?" Hana asked.

"I was on the final step" he answered.

"Okay, watch closely Naruto. As Yamato probably already mentioned, you can only control the flow of water. So, in the final step, you'll be using your chakra to control the water into a ball. Just like this, got it?" Naruto nodded in response.

He put his fingers into a cross and said "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**(Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu)". Fifty clones appeared.

"What's with all the bunshins Naruto?" Hana asked.

"Kage Bunshins were made for information gathering purposes. So, whenever you dispel a clone, you gain the info it gathered. They're really useful for training. But, it's something I can only do due to my massive chakra reserves." Naruto answered.

Naruto began the final step of the training while Hana thought "Amazing, no wonder he's so powerful. He's cheating training time by using this technique."

Naruto began getting the hang of it after an hour, but then a clone's ball of water blew up in its face and it dispelled. Soon, a chain reaction happened with the clone's ball of water and they all dispelled before the same thing happened to Naruto.

"KUSO!" was heard at the lake. Hana just giggled at what happened. Naruto started going through the clone's memories. He then noticed what happened.

'The clones were redoing the first step of **Rasengan**(Spiralling Sphere) where I had to burst a water ballon. So basically I just have to focus in one direction' he thought through what he had to do.

He then focused on one direction and soon created the ball of water that Hana showed him.

Hana clapped and said "Congratulations, you have mastered Suiton change in chakra nature training Naruto" as she stood up from where she was standing.

"Arigatou. Say Hana after lunch, do you mind helping me learn Suiton jutsus sensei left for me to master." Naruto asked with hopeful thoughts running through his mind.

"Sure Naruto" Hana said.

"Arigatou Hana-chan." Naruto clasped his hands over his mouth and turned around with a blush on his face. If he turned around he would've seen the blush on Hana's face.

"Gomen, Hana" Naruto said after his blush died down.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. Anyways, I have an extra bento, would you like to join me for lunch?" Hana asked.

"Sure" Naruto replied.

Little did they know they were being watched by Hinata. "Naruto-kun doesn't return my feelings. It doesn't matter, if Hana-san makes him happy, he deserves that happiness" she thought as she left the two shinobi to enjoy their lunch.

After lunch Naruto made more Kage Bunshin. "Yosh, form nine groups of ten and one group of twenty. Okay, the groups of ten, you'll take one of the jutsu scrolls and work on it. The group of twenty will work on **Hiraishin.**" Naruto ordered.

"Naruto, whats **Hiraishin**?" Hana asked.

"Oh, it's the justu that made the Yondaime earn the nickname 'Konoha's Yellow Flash'" Naruto replied.

"Why do you want to learn it though?" she asked curiously.

"Hana, do you promise not to tell anyone until I announce it to the public" Hana nodded. "The Yondaime, Namikaze Minato is my tou-san. My real name is Namikaze Naruto, I just learned this a few days ago" Naruto said finishing his explanation.

"Your the son of the Yondaime Hokage!" she yelled.

"Yep" he said with an air of pride.

'Wow, he's the son of the Yondaime, who knew?' Hana thought.

"Right, I'm going to train on my senjutsu." Naruto said. Hana nodded as she remembered what senjutsu was when Katsuyu told them that he mastered it.

After a few hours Naruto dispelled his bunshins. "Yosh, they seemed to master all the jutsu even the **Hiraishin**" Naruto said with accomplishment. "Say, Hana could continue training with me tomorrow, I want to see if you know any Suiton jutsu I don't know" Naruto said.

"Sure Naruto, I'd be glad to help" Hana said.

"Arigatou, Hana" Naruto replied as headed off to get some sleep.

As Hana thought as she left 'He called me 'Hana-chan today. Doesn't he like that Sakura girl, maybe I'm already gaining his attention?'

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day <em>_**with Naruto**_

Naruto arrived at the lake in the morning and saw his sensei. "Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei" he greeted.

"Ohayo, Naruto. Yamato told me you were cut short in the change in chakra nature training. So let's pick up from where you left off." Kakashi said.

"Actually, I got someone else to help me, so I finished that training. As well, I mastered all the jutsu you gave me to learn and the **Hiraishin**" Naruto stated.

"That's good, but who helped you?" Kakashi asked.

"Ohayo, Naruto and Kakashi" a voice greeted them.

The two shinobi turned around and saw Hana with the Three Haimaru Brothers walking towards them.

"Hana did" Naruto said in response to Kakashi's question before he greeted Hana, "Ohayo, Hana."

"Anyways sensei, what was your idea?" Naruto asked.

"Since **Amaterasu** uses only regular chakra, my idea is if you used a defensive jutsu with senjutsu added, it will extinguish it, especially if you're using a Suiton jutsu." Kakashi answered.

"Alright, first let's see how it stands up to physical attacks, normally **Suiton: Suijinheki **will allow the attacker go into the defense a bit. But, if my idea works, it'll become encased and can't be penetrated. Got it?" Kakashi asked his student.

"Hai" Naruto replied, He quickly got into Sage Mode afterwards.

"Hana, when the jutsu is activated, I want you to use your strongest physical attack." Kakashi told the dog-nin.

"Hai" Hana replied getting ready.

Naruto went through the handseals and the said "**Senpō:** **Suiton: Suijinheki**(Sage Art: Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)." Right after the wall was put up, Hana did her attack.

"**Gatenga**(Fang Rotating Fang)" she yelled as she and Ashi went into a buzzsaw like form and sped toward the water wall. When the two hit the wall, they didn't leave an impression in it and were sent backwards.

"Yosh, Naruto I'm going to use a Katon jutsu that usually makes that jutsu go up in steam." Kakashi said. He started doing the handseals and said "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**(Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)." The fireball went towards the water wall, but when it hit the fireball just dissipated. The water wall was still standing there.

"Wow" exclaimed Hana.

"Okay, Naruto drop the jutsu and redo it. I'm going to use my strongest Katon jutsu" Kakashi ordered his student. Naruto did what was asked of him. Kakashi did handseals and said "**Katon: Karyū Endan**(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)."

The fire dragon raced toward the water wall and on contact dissipated just like the fireball. Hana and Kakashi just stood there bug-eyed.

"Simply amazing" was muttered by Hana.

"Congrats Naruto, you found the defense against **Amaterasu**" Kakashi said.

The water wall fell and Naruto jumped and yelled "Yatta!"

"Yosh, let's review those other jutsu you learned" Kakashi told Naruto as they reviewed the other jutsu.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile <em>_**with Team Samui**_

A Kumo ninja named Omoi just dodged a rock thrown by his teammate Karui.

"Karui! What happens if that rock hits a boulder, which hits another boulder, which another boulder that crashes on Konohagakure destroying it" he said.

"As if you baka!" yelled Karui.

"Would you two shut it, were almost there" said the team leader Samui.

As they reached the wall, they saw a destroyed Konoha.

"Karui, what have you done. Samui, look what she did" Omoi said to his captain.

Karui looked at Konoha disbelief before Samui said "No she didn't do that"

"Halt Kumo-nin, state your business in Konoha" a boar-masked ANBU member asked them.

"We have a message from the Raikage for the Hokage, we request an audience with the Hokage" Samui told the ANBU.

As they began walking Samui had a question, "What exactly happened here?"

"The leader of the Akatsuki attacked coming for the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi, our Hokage, Tsunade-sama has just woken up from a coma she was put into as she was trying to heal all the village people. It seemed all was lost until our village savior came in and saved us. He even got Pain to revive all the people killed in his attack. They say anyone who could see the battle said it was like two gods going at each other " the ANBU replied.

Team Samui was amazed at how powerful this shinobi must be. Soon they were inside the tent the Hokage was in.

"Hokage-sama, these are Kumo-nin with a letter from the Raikage" the ANBU member said as Samui quickly gave the letter Tsunade. Tsunade opened the letter began reading it.

_Hokage-dono_

_The container for the Hachibi, my brother, Killer Bee has been captured by the Akatsuki. Among the members that captured him, we identified Uchiha Sasuke a missing-nin from your village as one of them. Please tell me what your action to this is._

_Raikage_

Tsunade began to get mad as the Uchiha did another crime. She was leaving this decision to Naruto.

"ANBU! Get me Uzumaki Naruto!" she yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) As I said I promise to get the next update out sooner.**

**As well, Tsunade being awake from her coma is part of the plot.**

**Ja Ne**

**SuitonSpecialist**


	3. Breaking the Bond

**Tough Bonds - Breaking the Bond**

**(A/N) I promised I would get the next chapter out quicker and I did. YAY! =)**

Legend-

"Hello"-Regular Talk

'Hello'-Thoughts

******"**Hello**"-Summon/Tailed Beast/Ninken talk**** **

******Kage Bunshin no Jutsu******(Shadow Clone Jutsu)****-Romaji****(English)

**I don't own Naruto. That makes me want to cry. =(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>with Tsunade<strong>_

"ANBU! Get me Uzumaki Naruto" she ordered the boar-masked ANBU.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" the ANBU said as he left for the blonde.

'You won't believe our luck Naruto" she thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>with Naruto, Hana, and Kakashi<strong>_

Naruto had just finished reviewing all the jutsu he had learned in the past few days when an ANBU landed next to him.

"Tsunade-sama requests your presence, Uzumaki-san" the ANBU told him.

"Baa-chan is out of her coma?" the blonde asked.

"Hai, she has just recently awaken" the ANBU said.

"That's good. Yosh, see you later Hana, sensei" Naruto said with a wave.

"You too Naruto" Hana replied. With that Naruto left with the ANBU while Hana and Kakashi went off to do their own things.

"Naruto arrived at the Hokage's tent quickly. As he entered he eyed the Kumogakure nin, Tsunade greeted, "Good to see you Naruto."

"The same to you" Naruto replied.

"Good job defeating Pain Naruto, but that's not the reason I called you here" Tsunade said to him.

Team Samui was in disbelief. This teenager in front of them was the village's savior they heard about it.

"I guessed that due to the Kumo-nin in here. So what do you need from me?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade handed him the letter from the Raikage. "The decision is up to you" she said.

Naruto began reading the letter that was from the Raikage. His brows furrowed in anger from the mention of Akatsuki. He finished the letter with a thought 'So the teme joined the Akatsuki. I'm done with him, no more trying to bring him back. Next time I see him, I'm personally going to kill him. I should discuss with the rest of the guys and see where they stand on supporting me.'

"May I use the ANBU?" he asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"Go ahead Naruto" Tsunade replied.

"ANBU! Get the Konoha 11, tell them to meet me at the pile of construction timber in front of my tent." Naruto ordered.

"Hai, Uzumaki-san" said three ANBU members before they left to fulfill their orders.

"I'll tell you my decision later, baa-chan" said Naruto with a smirk. A tick appeared on the Hokage's forehead after she thought Naruto was all serious. Before she could reply, he was gone. She turned towards the Kumo-nin.

"I have a good idea what his decision, but I'm not sure of the exact details. I'll have an ANBU escort you to the library so you can see the info we have on the Akatsuki" she said.

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama" said Samui as an ANBU escorted them to the library.

A few minutes later, the clan heads entered, "Tsunade-sama, we heard you had awoken from your coma" said Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Hai, now if you excuse me, I'm going to watch our favorite blonde ninja" Tsunade told to the clan heads who made up the shinobi side of the council.

"Nande, Tsunade-sama" asked Yamanaka Inoichi.

"A letter from the Raikage came earlier today, it stated that Uchiha Sasuke has joined the Akatsuki and had taken his brother who was the container for the Hachibi. I've given Naruto the decision on what to do, he's called called for a meeting of the Konoha 11 to discuss what to do about him. I also ask if you agree with my decision of promoting him to Tokubetsu Jonin and naming him as my successor" Tsunade asked.

The clan heads all looked at each other nodding their heads, "We approve of your decision, Hokage-sama" Nara Shikaku.

"Care to come?" Tsunade asked with a glint in her eye.

"We'd be honored Hokage-sama" replied Shikaku lazily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>with Konoha 11<strong>_

After Naruto left, he decided to change the look of his clothes. More like he added a few things to his appearance. He now wore his black with red flames coat over his jumpsuit. On the back of the coat was the kanji for toad. He also now carried the reverse summoning scroll with him. On his belt were two time-space kunai, in case he had to use **Hiraishin**(Flying Thunder God Technique) on the fly. He carried eighteen more in pouch. He was standing on top of the pile of construction timber that was in front of the tent.

Unknown to Naruto and the rest of the Konoha 11 was that Tsunade and the clan heads were watching the meeting.

"Troublesome, he got all of you too" was said by Shikamaru.

"It must be something important if Naruto got all of us together. The question is where is he?" asked Neji.

"Above you" said a voice. They all looked up and saw Naruto sitting on the pile of timber in his new look. He jumped down and landed with a thud. "I've called all of you to discuss two things that are important" he stated.

"W…What are th…those two things N…Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Earlier today a letter from the Raikage was delivered to baa-chan. In the letter, it was stated that Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki and captured the Hachibi's jinchūriki. Who was the Raikage's brother" Naruto stated.

At the moment Sasuke was mentioned all the males' faces scowled at the defector. Ino started crying while Tenten tried to comfort her.

"That's not true, Sasuke-kun would never do that" Sakura said in complaint.

"Well, it's true. Anyways, I was given the decision on what to do with Sasuke from baa-chan" Naruto said back.

"So you won't label him as a missing-nin?" Sakura hopefully asked.

"No, I'm personally going to kill him. I'm tired of what he's been doing hurting everyone. I'm breaking my bond with the teme. I called you here to see if I have your support" Naruto stated.

Everyone looked at him if he was about to grin and break into a laugh saying he was kidding. But, the face they saw on Naruto said he was serious. Everyone, except Sakura gave their support to Naruto. This surprised Naruto that Ino gave her support as she was just crying a minute ago.

"Nani, how can you give your support Ino? Weren't you in love with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Not anymore Sakura, the Akatsuki are the ones who killed Asuma-sensei. If Sasuke joined them, he's fallen really low. The only reason Sasuke hasn't been labeled as a missing-nin is due to Naruto's close relationship with Tsunade-sama. If the Yondaime or anyone else was in power they wouldn't give a second thought about it" Ino said.

"Hehe, the Yondaime would probably let me have the decision on Sasuke as well probably" Naruto stated with a nervous laugh.

"How so Naruto?" asked a confused Kiba.

"Well, that's the second thing I wanted to talk to you guys about. Since you all are my friends, I wanted to tell you I found out who my tou-san is" Naruto said.

"Who is it?" Tenten asked with a curious tone in her voice.

"The Yondaime" Naruto said.

"NANI?" all of the Konoha 11 went.

* * *

><p>"His father was the Yondaime?" Inoichi gasped.<p>

Tsunade just nodded. "The village treated the son of their hero like trash" she stated in disgust.

'You picked a good one to go after Hana' Tsume thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p>As the Konoha 11 got out of their stupor of learning who Naruto's father was, "Yes, I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage. So, do I have your support on hunting down Sasuke?" he asked.<p>

The all nodded except for Sakura who tried to plead with Naruto "Please Naruto, you can keep Sasuke-kun from becoming a missing-nin. Remember your promise to me."

"Sakura" she went wide-eyed at the mention of her name without the affectionate honorific, "he's joined Akatsuki. That means he's going to be trying to capture me because of the damn fox. No, he has gone too far this time. I can't keep my promise to you" Naruto said.

"Then I'll have to resort to this" Sakura said leaning into Naruto's face with her lips puckered. She noticed she was stopped by Naruto's hand on her mouth. She saw his face was full with disappointment. "Naruto, why did you stop me from kissing you? I thought you were in love with me?" she asked.

"Gomen, Sakura. I stopped liking you back in the Acadamy, you were a lost cause to me. I just kept up the act to be nice to you. When Sasuke left, I kept it up to make you feel happy and not become depressed" he stated in an apologetic tone.

"So, you never kept your promise to me?" she asked with a sad quiver.

"No, I kept the promise. I wanted to see Team 7 back again but, now Sasuke has gone too far" he said.

"So, do you like someone else then?" Ino asked.

"Hai, I do" Naruto said.

"W…Who?" Hinata asked in a stutter.

Naruto looked up at the sky, "She's a kunoichi, and I met her a few years ago, after that I started developing feeling for her. She's beautiful, skilled, and caring. To me she's perfect" he said as he thought about Hana.

Everyone tried to guess, but Naruto wouldn't give out any more info. Hinata had a good guess on who it was as she knew who Naruto was training with for the past few days.

"This isn't over Naruto. Tsunade-sama will overturn your decision, she'll listen to me" Sakura said running off with a few tears running down her face.

Naruto looked at where she was standing a few moments ago with a sad look in his eyes. He was put out of his sadness when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't worry about her Naruto" said Tsunade.

"Oh, baa-chan" Naruto said.

"I'll tell the Kumo-nin that they are allowed to capture the Uchiha but, not kill. He'll be put in the bingo book as an A-rank missing-nin with kill on site order for Konoha" she told the remaining members of Konoha 11. They all nodded their consent. She turned towards Naruto "I'm glad you found out who your tou-san is. Namikaze Naruto, for defeating Pain, the clan heads and I agree on the decision that you are worthy and skilled enough to be promoted to Tokubetsu Jonin" she said as she unsealed a Jonin vest from a scroll. "As well, I'm naming you as my successor to the title of Hokage" Tsunade said with a proud voice.

Naruto was stunned, he was now a Jonin and he had accomplished his dream of becoming Hokage. He was brimming with happiness and he grabbed Tsunade in a hug "Arigatou! Arigatou!" he was yelling with tears of joy falling down his face.

"I'm proud of you, Naruto. Your father would be proud too" Tsunade whispered into his ear. He took of his coat and put his vest over his jumpsuit and put his coat over it so he would look just like his father.

"Hehe. Now you get to command Shikamaru's lazy ass, Naruto" Ino said with a laugh.

"Troublesome" was all Shikamaru had to put in.

"Yeah, now you and Neji are the Konoha 11 commanders" Tenten said.

"Congrats, Naruto" Kiba said.

"Arigatou, guys. You all can go now" Naruto said in a happy tone. The Konoha 11 left to do their duties they needed to do after an interesting meeting.

"Naruto" Tsunade said in a serious tone "I'm still a bit weak and there is Five Kage meeting tomorrow in the Land of Iron. You will take my place as you are my successor and represent Konoha. You are allowed to take two bodyguards. Do not try to anger the other kages please" she said.

"I'll do my best baa-chan" he saluted.

"Don't call me that" as she bonked him on the head. "Tell me who you'll take in half an hour, be ready to leave in two hours" she told him as she left.

'Let's see, I'll take Kakashi-sensei and a medic. Baa-chan and Shizune-neechan are too busy with helping the hospital. Sakura is probably now too mad at me. So the next best medic is Hana-chan, even if she is limited in human healing we'll only need a medic for minor injuries' he thought as he left to tell Tsunade his choices.

* * *

><p><em><strong>with Hana<strong>_

Hana was walking to the tent with her ninken where the Hokage is. She was told to pack for a few day trip, she was wondering what it was for. She was remembering what Kiba told her earlier today.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, nee-chan" Kiba greeted his sister Hana._

"_Kiba, where've you been?" Hana asked as Kiba was supposed to help her._

"_Gomen, it's just Naruto called a meeting of the Konoha 11. That blonde is just mysterious" he stated._

"_How so?" she asked while organizing medicine for animals taken care of at the clinic._

"_Well, it turns out he's the son of the Yondaime and that the crush he had on Sakura was fake, he gave up on her in the Academy and only pretended to like her to be nice to her" he said summing up the strange things._

"_Also, Tsunade-sama promoted him to jonin and named him her successor of the title of Hokage" he stated._

"_Really?" Hana asked curiously_

"_Yeah" he said._

_Flashback, KAI!_

'So if he doesn't like Sakura, who does he like?' she asked herself.

She arrived at the tent and saw Naruto and Tsunade there waiting.

"Ohayo, Hana" Naruto said.

"Ohayo, Naruto. Congrats on the promotion" Hana replied back.

"Arigatou" Naruto said.

"Tsunade-sama, you told me to pack up for a several day trip. Why may I ask?" she asked the blonde Hokage.

"You see, I am too weak to go to the Five Kage Summit, so Naruto is taking my place. He chose you as one of his bodyguards" Tsunade explained to the Inuzuka.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Well, baa-chan and Shizune are needed at the hospital. Sakura wouldn't agree to go with me as she's mad at me right now. So you were the next best medic" Naruto explained while getting bonked on the head yet again by Tsunade.

"But, I only know how to treat to minor injuries for humans" Hana replied.

"That's really the extent of the injuries that we might have happen" Naruto returned.

"Ohayo, Naruto, Hana, and Tsunade-sama. Congratulatons Naruto on your promotion, I'm very proud of you" said Kakashi as he appeared.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto replied.

"Yosh, now that everyone is here. Inuzuka Hana, Hatake Kakashi you have been chosen to protect the Hokage during the Five Kage Summit" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" replied the two.

Tsunade handed the kage hat to Naruto who hung it on his neck by the string with the hat on his back. "I'll do my best, baa-chan" Naruto said which made a vein pop on Tsunade's forehead.

They left through the gates and were on their way. "Hana, sensei I would like you to have this" he said as he handed them both a **Hiraishin **kunai. "If you're in trouble, I'll be able to flash where you are and help you" he said.

"Already acting like the Hokage Naruto. Your father would be proud' Kakashi thought.

"Arigatou, Naruto" said Hana as she took the kunai and hung it on her belt. Kakashi did the same thing.

The trio left and made good time and by night decided to stay in an inn as they were at the Land of Iron's border. The next morning they set out and ran into a familiar redheaded ninja from Suna.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

The Kazekage and his two bodyguards, his siblings turned around. "Naruto, you're the Hokage?" asked Kankuro.

"Not actually, Tsunade was weak after we were attacked by Akatsuki so she named me her successor and sent me in her place" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Gaara eyed the jonin vest on Naruto, "I see they promoted you to chunin, congratulations" said Gaara dryly.

"Actually, I'm a jonin" Naruto said.

"Jeez, you are the most unpredictable ninja" Temari said with a grin.

"Anyways, we should get to the summit" Kakashi interrupted the heartfelt reunion.

Naruto nodded and soon they made it to the samurai fortress where the summit was being held. They were met by Mifune and his two bodyguards. "Welcome Kazekage-dono, Hokage-dono. My name is Mifune, I am the moderator for this summit. You are the first to arrive; please we'll take you to the chambers where the meeting will be held" Mifune told them.

They suddenly stopped when they heard a growl and noticed one of Mifune's bodyguard was preventing the Three Haimaru Brothers from entering and the ninken were baring their teeth. Hana looked at Naruto who turned to Mifune.

"Mifune-dono, these are ninja dogs. To the Inuzuka clan, they are their lifelong companions and allies in battle. Please allow them through" Naruto asked with a dignified voice.

"I understand Hokage-dono. Okisuke, allow them through" ordered Mifune to his bodyguard.

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama" Hana said.

"Think nothing of it, but Hana, please just Naruto will do" Naruto said. Hana nodded to Naruto with appreciation.

'He understands that the dogs are like companions to us. Kaa-san will definitely approve of him now' Hana thought to herself.

When they entered the meeting room, Naruto gave the reverse summoning scroll to Kakashi who took it with him. Gaara and Naruto both sat down in front of the banner for their village and covered their head and faces with their kage hats. They began the wait for the other kages. Soon after, all the Kages were sitting in front of their respective village banners, with their bodyguards behind the banner.

The Raikage, Tsuchikage, and Mizukage were all focused on the Hokage as they last knew it was Tsunade. So they thought who it is, but they couldn't see the Hokage's face as they were all currently wearing their kage hats.

"The Raikage has called for this Five Kage Summit. I am Mifune, and I will be your moderator. Please remove your hat and put it in front of you" Mifune said.

The five Kages took of their hat and the looks on the Kages faces varied when they saw Naruto's face.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I tried not to make it seem like I was bashing Sakura. I don't hate Sakura, this is just part of the plot.**


End file.
